


Falling for you

by Dragonheart07



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonheart07/pseuds/Dragonheart07
Summary: The reader and Bucky cannot stand each other. Things take a turn when they go on a mission together. The usual enemies to lovers trope with all the cliches;)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up disturbed by a loud snore. Sunlight was pouring through the windows; you pressed a pillow against your face, protecting your eyes against the blinding light. You were slowly drifting off to sleep again when the snore rose again and it shook you wide awake. What the hell!  
“Matt! Matt! WAKE UP!” you shouted, prodding the figure sleeping next to you with your feet. You had instructed him very clearly not to sleep over and yet here he was, snoring his way into your sleep. You were drunk the previous night and were not in a state to ensure that he left. Stupid Matt!  
“Wha- what?!!” Matt woke up, his eyes popping out in panic. He jumped out of the bed, naked. You groaned and went back under the pillow.  
“I told you not to sleep over, Matt. Just leave!!!”  
“Oh, ok. I am sorry. I was tired.”  
You heard him moving around and presumed he was getting dressed.  
“So, Y/N, will we see again?” he asked.  
“No, Matt. We won’t and I am gonna twist your arm if you don’t leave now. You know I can do that.” You were getting annoyed now.  
You slowly pulled yourself up from the bed as you heard him shut the door. Perhaps you shouldn’t have been that harsh to Matt. But what part of “do not sleep here” was so hard for him to understand? Ever since the “big break-up” three years ago, you had a different guy in your room each weekend and sometimes every other day of the week. You never allowed them to sleep over. It was mainly because you couldn’t stand having another person sleeping next to you anymore.  
You got dressed and went downstairs to the living room, still in a bad mood. The kitchen counter and the dining table were adjacent to it and you found Nat, Sam, Steve and Clint having breakfast.  
“Morning, guys!” you said as you joined them.  
“Morning, Y/N. Saw a cutie leaving your room just now,” Nat said, winking.  
You shrugged, showing no interest in pursuing that conversation.  
“He seemed nice. You gonna see him again?” Nat asked, undeterred by your cold response.  
“Nat, do you know how many times in the past three years you have asked me this question. Has the answer ever been yes?” you asked, irritated.  
“You never know,” Nat said, sipping her orange juice.  
“Morning, fellas!”  
Bucky Barnes’ voice boomed from behind you, making you roll your eyes. You were already on the edge now. You didn’t want Barnes too in the mix right then. The thing was that you and Barnes did not get along well. The only thing you two agreed upon was that you disliked each other.  
“Hey, Buck!” Steve greeted him cheerily.  
Bucky took a seat next to Steve, facing you. You braced yourself for a nasty comment from him. Any moment now.  
“Hey, Y/L/N, who died?” he asked, through a mouthful of toast. There it is!  
“Your ass!” you said.  
“No need to kill my ass, Y/L/N, though I do have a killer ass,” he said, laughing aloud at his own stupid joke. Sam and Steve rolled their eyes at him.  
“Oh my God! You are hilarious!” you said.  
“Oh my God! You are so grumpy!” he said, attempting to mimic your voice. “In retrospect, you are always grumpy.” He continued in his normal voice.  
“I think it has something to do with your general existence, Barnes,” you replied.  
“Do you mean to say that I rile you up, Y/L/N? Do I have such an effect on you? Oh! I am touched, really,” he said.  
You opened your mouth to say something, but, was interrupted by Steve.  
“Knock it off, you two. It’s just 8 in the morning.”  
You focused on your plate after that. It was true that Barnes riled you up so much. It was hard even to be in the same room as him. Even if you kept away from him, even if you tried to ignore him, he made sure to say or do something or the other to piss you off. It was not like he was an ass to everyone. Steve adored the guy. Sam and Nat were good friends with him. Even Tony who kind of had a bad history with him seemed to like him and trust him. He was friends with everyone in the tower and all the interns were huge fans of his. He was an ass only to you. You couldn’t pin point to what started this whole animosity between you. Was it like this since he first came to the tower? You couldn’t say. Now that you thought of it, you were rude only to him too. He was a dick, that was why!  
Finishing your breakfast you got up to leave. You felt Barnes’s eyes following you as you walked to the sink. When you turned back, he was still looking at you. He gave you a mock grin and returned to his conversation with Sam. You rolled your eyes and walked out. After lurking at the magazine stand for a while and picking up a few to read, you walked to the elevator.  
“The quarters is just one floor up. Can’t you just take the stairs?” Barnes was there by your side. Did he just inhale his breakfast to come irritate you?  
“Is it some kind of mission for you? To annoy the heck out of me??” you asked as the elevator door opened.  
“Just making conversation, dear,” he bellowed after you as you entered the elevator.  
You flipped him off as the elevator doors shut close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers go on a mission that goes slightly sideways, thanks to the reader and Bucky.

“Bucky, Sam and Y/N- you will cover the back exit. Nat and I will be on the sides. Tony and Clint will attack from front. Am I clear?”  
Steve asked as the team prepared for their latest mission. They were following up on an intelligence report about a group of highly dangerous criminals with advanced weapons, possibly made with alien technology. The team nodded in unison.  
It was around two in the morning. You had all landed in the Quinjet a good distance away and were making your way through the woods. You had walked for around a mile when you reached a clearing. An abandoned building came into sight. You could see shadows moving inside. Steve gave a nod and the team split up.  
You, Sam and Bucky made your way through the woods towards the back of the building.   
“Everybody in position?” Steve’s voice came through the comms.  
When he received affirmation from everyone, he said, “On three. One…two…three!”  
The team blasted their way inside at the same time. There were four people at the back who started shooting at you immediately. Bucky took down three and Sam one. Bucky gave a self-satisfied grin as the goons fell dead.  
“You are welcome!” he said looking at you as he moved towards the stairs.   
You were annoyed that you didn’t get a shot, but, you were not going to let him win.  
“This just makes us square, Barnes. I hope you remember the last mission when I saved your ass from three perps.”  
“Really? It sounds kind of hard to believe. You sure that was what happened?” He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, smirking at you. You could hear blasts and gun shots from all around.  
“Let me just-”  
“Guys, not now. Please!” Sam said, as he started climbing the stairs, leaving the two of you downstairs.  
“Let me jog your memory then, grandpa,” you said, following Sam who had disappeared from view on to the first floor landing.  
Bucky opened his mouth for a retort but, was silenced by a loud blast from upstairs.  
“SAM!!!” you cried out.  
You both ran upstairs. As you reached the first floor, there was just dust everywhere. You just had the time to register a huge hole on the wall to the left when someone started firing at you. You felt Bucky reaching your side and you two started firing back while you saw a flash of red and gold enter through the hole. It was over in a few minutes. Around ten people lay dead all around you, bathed in blood.  
“Cap, we got them all,” Tony told Cap over his comms.  
“Sam…where’s Sam?” you asked, looking around in panic.  
“He’s safe. No thanks to you. Now get out of here,” Tony said as he exited through the wall.  
You looked at Bucky. He stood there totally dismayed. You walked towards the stairs, your heart hammering in your chest. You were supposed to have Sam’s back and you didn’t. He could have been killed. If it was not for Bucky’s stupid ranting-  
“This was all your fault, Barnes. Cannot keep your mouth shut for a moment, can you?” you asked, turning around to face him, anger seething through your pores. You couldn’t wrap your head around the thought that Sam could have been dead today.  
“How is it my fault? You are not so great at keeping your mouth shut either, you know,” he said, equally angry.  
“James Barnes and Agent Y/N Y/L/N, Cap would like to see you two. Could you make it fast to the jet?” Nat’s voice came through the comms. You both looked at each other knowing what was about to come. Nat was using your full names, for god’s sake!  
You walked in silence through the forest your pace picking up as you saw the Quinjet. You just wanted to see if Sam was ok. As you entered the Quinjet, you saw Sam sitting in a corner with Nat, a bandage around his head and right arm. You were about to go beside him when Steve’s voice boomed.  
“Not now, Agent Y/L/N. Why don’t you two come over here?”  
The jet took off. You made your way to Steve’s side. He gave a dramatic sigh as you two stood in front of him.  
“Do you have any idea what you did today? You could have cost Sam’s life if it hadn’t been for Tony. You compromised the mission. You failed to look out for your partner and got him nearly killed with your totally unprofessional behaviour. If you cannot comprehend the gravity and implications of these missions, it’s better that you find something else to do.”  
Steve was mad, like really really mad. He never raised his voice with Bucky. If he did that, it meant he had seen his limits. You looked over to Bucky who was standing there staring at something far away. You wished he would open his mouth and calm Cap down.  
“Steve, I am…we are sorry, really really sorry. There’s no excuse for what we did today,” you said.  
Silence followed as Steve went through his laptop and a file in his hands. In fact the whole jet was in a deadly silence, no one talking or moving. You kept glancing nervously at Sam. He was lying down, his eyes closed. Your stomach twitched at the sight. You were on the verge of considering leaving the Avengers forever when Steve spoke again.  
“This cannot go on. You two need to find a way to get along. Your childish shenanigans are starting to cost the team and I cannot allow that,” Steve said, as the Quinjet descended over the tower.  
“This will not happen again, Steve. I promise.” Bucky finally opened his mouth.  
“Damn right it won’t. I have a solution. You two will meet me in my office tomorrow at 0900,” Steve said, as he walked towards the exit, leaving you two staring at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks are welcome:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Bucky are assigned on a mission together. Things are about to change, y'all;)

“I am assigning you both to a new mission - surveillance on one Mr Joseph Johns suspected to have links to a prominent drug cartel. He is believed to be their major link in Michigan. Your stay has been arranged in a hotel room with a view to this guy’s apartment and you will be going undercover as a couple. This file contains other details.”  
Steve extended a file folder towards you. Undercover as a couple? Was that necessary? You didn’t have the guts to question Steve then. You silently took the file from Steve.  
“As a couple? Really, Steve?” Bucky asked, voicing your thoughts.  
“Yes,” said Steve, not caring to elaborate.  
Bucky rolled his eyes and leaned over your shoulder to look at the file.  
As you went through the file you got a grasp of how boring this was going to be. You just had to monitor this guy day and night, find out his contacts and intimate Cap. No action, no running, no fighting. You and Bucky were more of the action kind of guys; doing surveillance and stuff was not really your area of interest. And was doing surveillance on a drug dealer really an Avengers level job? You looked at Steve, exasperation etched on your face.  
“Don’t give me that look, you two. I know that this is much beneath your pay grade. But, the main goal of this mission is for you to learn to get along with each other. You will sort out your differences, have each other’s back and learn to respect one another. So this will go as I say. And you two will be monitored. That’s all for now. And you leave tomorrow at 0800.”  
And with that Steve went back to his laptop. Bucky kept staring at Steve with an incredulous look on his face. You got up to leave, signalling Bucky to leave too. It was best to get out of here than spent time with grumpy grandpa Steve.  
“This is too much. Just too much! They are going to freaking monitor us?!!” Bucky snarled as you two got out of Steve’s cabin.  
“We deserve it, Barnes. At least he didn’t put us on desk duty,” you said, going through the file.  
Bucky shook his head, like this was the worst possible thing that could happen. You couldn’t help feeling a little bit offended. Did he despise you that much that he couldn’t even think of being on a mission with you for a few days?  
“Look, it’s not like I am going to enjoy this either, ok. This is what we got. Just stop being a baby and deal with it,” you said.  
“You can say that. You have to deal only with me. But, I have to deal with you, Y/L/N. Do you know what torture it’s gonna be for me? Mopping up after you? Dealing with your stupidity?” Bucky said, anger flashing in his eyes.  
You were really offended now. Why was he being so mean? You got that he was angry with Steve. But, was it a reason to take it out on you like that?  
“Shut it, Barnes! This is exactly the reason we are going to Michigan!”  
With that you turned around the corner and walked away from him as fast as you could. How were you going to survive this mission?

You two checked in to your hotel in Holland city at around 11 am the next day. The hotel room was cosy and spacious. There was only one problem.  
“Of course!” you threw your hands in exasperation at the single bed occupying the centre of your room.  
“What were you expecting? We are supposed to be a couple. I don’t mind taking it. You can sleep on the floor,” said Bucky, jumping on to the bed.  
“We will see about that.”  
You walked towards the window and gently lifted the curtains to view the apartment next to your hotel. It was a greyish building with colourful tulips all around it. You zeroed in on your suspect’s room and placed the binoculars and other surveillance equipment near the window.  
“The tulip time festival is nearing,” you said, as you looked through the binoculars. The apartment seemed to be empty now.  
“What?” Bucky asked, going through the hotel’s menu.  
“The tulip time festival. I think it begins next week, I guess. I want to go see it,” you said, shutting the curtains down and sitting down on the chair.  
“We are not on a vacation, Y/L/N. Did you really google things to do in Holland?”  
“We are here anyways,” you said, shrugging.  
“I am gonna order some food. Check the menu if you want something,” he said.  
You took the menu from him.  
“A chicken sandwich for me. And a chocolate milk shake.”  
Their orders arrived in half an hour. You hadn’t realised you were so hungry until you started eating. Bucky had ordered a plethora of things- two chicken sandwiches, a hamburger, French fries, waffles, rice and curry…it was like it had no end. You knew he was a super soldier and ate a lot. Your sandwich and milk shake were over in a few minutes and you were still hungry. You eyed his French fries.  
“Do you want the fries, darling?” asked Bucky with a wicked grin.  
“I don’t want your stupid fries,” you snapped at him.  
“You just have to ask, you know,” he said.  
You were not going to beg him for the fries. You flipped him off and walked to the bathroom.  
“I am gonna take a shower,” you said.  
“Is that an invitation, wifey?” he asked.  
You ignored him and bolted the bathroom. You didn’t know how many days you could tolerate more of this, more of Bucky. You decided to take a long bath. This was the furthest you could get from him for a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Bucky are going about the mission in a professional manner. And I suck at writing about missions and surveillance and such stuff. Plus I am not a native of Michigan or US ; so all descriptions of places in here are what I found out googling. Forgive me for any mistakes in the details!

It was around six in the evening. There still was no sign of anyone in the apartment.  
“Do you think Steve lied to us? I don’t think anyone even lives here,” Bucky said, peering through the binoculars.  
“That does not sound like a Cap thing. He won’t do that,” you said, stretching on the couch.  
“What? You think he won’t lie? Do you know that he tried to lie his way into the army? The freaking US army!” Bucky said, turning away from the window.  
“Yeah, I have heard of that,” you said, smiling.  
You got up and took the binoculars from Bucky.  
“Let’s go bug the place, Barnes. We have wasted so much time,” you said.  
“That’s a good idea. This room is starting to suffocate me,” he said, putting on his jacket.  
You were kind of surprised that Bucky agreed to do something you suggested, but, didn’t show it. You packed the necessary things and made your way to the building. As the elevator was about to hit the ground floor, Bucky got hold of your hand in his. You tried to yank it away, surprised.  
“Couples, remember? The sooner they see we are getting along, the faster we get back to New York,” he said, smiling.  
You rolled your eyes, but did not protest further. It felt strange to be holding hands with your mortal enemy. His palm felt calloused, strong and warm. As you were about to cross the street, he made a minor rearrangement and laced his fingers with yours. Your heart skipped a beat. What was he doing? Was he doing this on purpose to annoy you or was it just unconscious? Anyway the whole thing was getting super weird. You stole a glance in his direction as you reached the opposite side. His eyes were fixed on the building and he was walking like nothing had happened. You got into the building after waiting for a few minutes for someone to open the front door. As soon as you were in, you yanked your hand away from his. He looked at you with an unreadable expression. You rolled your eyes at him. He cleared his throat and pressed the elevator button.  
In minutes you broke into your suspect’s room and placed bugs and cameras in strategic positions. You ran a trial run which was satisfactory and got out as soon as possible.  
“Now we’d know if he comes back even if we are not in our room,” you said.  
“Yep,” Bucky said.  
“So…can we walk around and see this place for a bit?”  
You were out of the building now and you were unreasonably disappointed that Bucky did not try to hold your hand. You took his metal hand in yours without looking at him. He did not resist. The metal hand was cold and smooth in stark contrast to his other one. A flash of his Winter Soldier days went through your mind. He had been in the tower for almost two years now and you knew what he had been through. But, never before had you really stopped to think about how this man standing next to you, in flesh and blood, had endured all that he had. It was mainly because of the fact that he was a dick to you right from the start. It was hard to feel anything for him then. But, what suddenly changed now? Had you gone soft on him just because he held hands with you?  
“Where do you want to go?” he asked, shaking you out of your thoughts. You were at the bottom of the stairs now.  
You were again surprised that he agreed to go with you.  
“Nowhere in particular. Just walk around, maybe.”  
You wandered hand in hand taking in the city of Holland. The initial strange feeling of holding Bucky’s hand was gone and to any outsider it would seem so natural, like you had been doing this for so long. You two did not talk much, but, it was a comfortable silence. Tulip flowers in all imaginable colours stood in full bloom everywhere you looked. The streets were calm and lined with trees that were neatly pruned. The blue Macatawa Lake was visible on the horizon. You walked towards the lake.  
“Why do you hate me so much?”, Bucky asked suddenly.  
It was an unexpected question. You narrowed your eyes at him.  
“Maybe because you hate me so much, Barnes,” you said.  
“I don’t…I don’t hate you,” he said, something like hurt flickering in his eyes.  
Why were you having this heart to heart now? You were now starting to get uncomfortable with this Bucky who did not mind holding your hands and saying he did not hate you. Go back, Barnes! Go back to being the irritating, annoying dickhead!  
“Ok. Then maybe I don’t hate you either. Shall we eat something?” you asked as a restaurant came to view by the lakeside and jumped at the opportunity to change the subject.  
“What?!” he asked, surprised at the change of topic. You nodded towards the restaurant.  
“Here? It looks like a fancy place,” said Bucky, eyeing the waterfront restaurant.  
“Tony Stark is paying the bills, Barnes. This is the only thing we can do to get back at them for putting us through this,” you said.  
“I thought you said we deserved this,” said Bucky.  
“Whatever. Do you wanna eat or not?” you asked, freeing yourself from his grip and walking towards the restaurant.  
“We don’t even have a reservation!” Bucky yelled, as he followed you.  
“It’s not the peak time. We will find seats,” you said optimistically as you entered the restaurant.  
By the time Bucky reached, you had already found two seats on the outside patio facing the lake. The place was fancy as Bucky said and probably pricey too. You waved at him to join you as he just stood at the doorway staring at the lake.  
“It’s so beautiful,” Bucky said as he sat down beside you.  
“Yep. It is,” you said, looking at him. His grey blue eyes were warm and happy as he gazed at the lake. You had never seen Bucky like this. He was always snarky and sarcastic with you. For the past few hours you had been seeing a slightly different version of him, a slightly softer side- one that held hands and said he didn’t hate you. It was not helping that he looked so ruggedly handsome in that white t-shirt with that denim jacket and that little stubble. You knew Bucky was handsome objectively but had not ever felt attracted to him- that was until then, until that day, in less than 24 hours away from the tower. You felt a flutter in your stomach and found yourself suppressing a sigh as you were beginning to wonder what that stubble would feel against-  
“Stop staring at me,” he said, suddenly turning towards you.  
“Pfff…you wish!” you said looking down at the menu. You felt the heat rising in your cheek and mentally slapped yourself for allowing your brain to move in unwanted directions. What was even happening to you? Was it possible that you were always attracted to him but was realising it only now? You felt your breath hitch at the thought.  
“I won’t blame you. I know this is hard to resist,” he said, gesturing to the whole of him.  
You rolled your eyes in exasperation. Thankfully, the waitress arrived then. You placed your orders and took out your phone.  
“Shall I call Steve?” you asked.  
“I will call him,” Bucky said, taking the phone from you.  
“You could use your own phone, you know,” you said.  
He ignored you and dialled Steve’s number.  
“Hey, Stevie! All of this was a lie, wasn’t it? There is nobody in that godammn stupid apartment!”  
Bucky screwed his face in concentration as Steve spoke. You gestured him to put it on loudspeaker. He waved you off.  
“We are doing fine, Steve. In fact more than fine. We are having a romantic dinner in a fancy place right now. You know what, if things go like this you might soon get a wedding invitation,” he said, batting his eyelashes at you. You shook your head, exasperated.  
“Uh-ha…uh-ha…I know, Steve. I know that, ok? I can make decisions on my own,” Bucky continued. He flashed a glance at you and looked slightly agitated at whatever Steve was saying.  
“Ok…Bye bye, Steve.” He hung up the phone in a hurry and seemingly before Steve had stopped talking.  
“Is everything alright? What did he say?” you asked as Bucky handed over the phone to you.  
“Nothing important,” he grumbled. He looked pissed off for some reason.  
“What is it, Barnes? Tell me what he said or I am ringing him up again,” you said.  
“It’s nothing, Y/L/N. It was not related to the mission. It’s just…something personal,” he said not looking at you.  
You looked at him through narrowed eyes, but, decided not to pursue the topic. He seemed to be in a bad mood after that. You sat watching the lake, waiting for your orders to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there is only one bed which they are gonna have to share. And they are gonna go to a club; of course, as part of the mission.

“It’s a huge bed. We can both sleep on it,” Bucky said, as you prepared to sleep on the couch.  
“Did someone punch you in the head? Why have you gone soft on me, Barnes?” you asked, still flustered at the change in dynamics between the two of you in a day’s time.  
To your surprise, he blushed furiously. You couldn’t deny that he looked incredibly cute then.  
“Whatever!” he said, climbing on to the bed.   
You considered his offer for a while. Sleeping with Bucky Barnes on the same bed was probably not a good idea considering the things, whatever it was, that transpired between the two of you that day. But the bed was indeed huge and comfy. You just had to stick to your side.   
“Will you stick to your side?” you asked.  
“I cannot promise anything of that sort. If you wanna sleep on the couch, sleep there. I am sleeping here anyways,” he said, annoyed.  
You scowled at him. Checking the suspect’s apartment for one last time, you climbed on to the bed beside Bucky.   
“Stick to your side. Or be prepared to get attacked,” you warned him as you drew the blankets over you.  
He flipped you off, his eyes already closed. You turned away from him, switching the lights off. It felt strange to sleep with someone in your bed. You hadn’t consciously done that in so long. You closed your eyes and all you could hear was the steady rise and fall of Bucky’s breathing. He was already fast asleep. You turned your head and looked at him. In the dim light of the room, you saw him sleeping so peacefully. He looked so benign and adorable, sleeping with his mouth slightly open, his long hair spread messily in all directions on the pillow. You smiled at the sight and turned away. Slowly you too drifted off to sleep.

You woke up in the morning your back pressed against a warm body. It felt nice. You were half asleep and you snuggled into the hug until you were startled awake by something hard pressing against your ass.  
“Oh my God!” you jumped off the bed, yelling. You were not fully awake and you stumbled upon the carpet, losing your balance and hitting the floor.  
“Wh…what happened?” Bucky asked, his eyes half open.  
“I told you to stick to your side, not to stick your thing into my ass!!!” you were still yelling from the floor. You knew it was not his fault. But, still it was very weird.  
“What??!” Bucky got up from the bed, still looking confused.  
There it was, now staring you right in the face.  
“Oh God! Do something about it, Barnes!” you groaned, burying your face in the blanket.  
“Oh.” he said.  
“It’s a normal thing, alright? I am sure it’s not the first time you are seeing it,” he said, recovering.  
When you heard him opening the bathroom door, you got up from the floor and got dressed. It was 07:00. You went through your mail and messages and when your stomach started grumbling you decided to order some breakfast. You were going through the menu when one of your monitors beeped. You rushed to your laptop and checked the camera feeds from the apartment. Finally there was someone in the apartment.  
“Barnes, he’s here!” you yelled, craning your neck towards the bathroom door.  
He came out of the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel.  
“Geez, put on some clothes, Barnes,” you said, trying not to stare at his naked torso.   
He ignored you and leaned over you to see the laptop, his hands on either side of you, fixed on the arm rests of your chair. The smell of his shampoo filled your nostrils. You felt a weird sensation in your heart which was previously never ever associated with Bucky Barnes. Water droplets from his just washed hair fell on your neck and arms, making your shiver slightly.  
“God, Barnes! You are making me wet!”  
Oh God! That came out so wrong!  
“Really?” he sneered at you. You could feel his minty breath on your face.  
“Grow up, Barnes! Keep your stupid hair away from me and my laptop.”  
He raised his arms in defeat and stepped away from you.  
“Where were you, big guy? And what have you been up to?” Bucky asked, his eyes fixed on the tall, muscular man moving around in the kitchen of the apartment.  
“So what’s the plan now that he’s here?” you asked.  
“Let’s just watch him. Find out his contacts. That’s our only mission,” Bucky said.  
You ordered breakfast and took turns observing Joseph Johns in the surveillance feeds. He seemed to make a lot of phone calls. You gathered that he was meeting someone in a nearby club that night. You kept updating Steve even more than necessary just to irritate him. This was probably the most boring mission you had ever been on and you were so grateful you had Bucky by your side, grateful for the bickering and teasing you both had fallen back into since morning. But, you couldn’t help noticing that it was more of a friendly banter now; nothing he said made you want to pull out his guts anymore. It seemed like you two really did not hate each other as much as you thought you did. He was less of an asshole now; he even let you have his French fries without you even asking. You two spend the whole day staring at Johns, eavesdropping on him and foul mouthing Steve as much as possible. Bucky had all these wonderfully ridiculous stories about pre-serum Steve that had you howling with laughter. When it was around 8, you saw Johns getting ready to go out to the club.  
“Time to go clubbing,” Bucky jumped up from his seat.  
“I need to get dressed. Wait a minute!” You rummaged through your bag to find the black shimmery dress you had packed just in case. You went to the bathroom and got changed. It was a very old dress, but you loved how you looked in it. You brushed your hair and put on a little bit of makeup.  
“Come on, Y/L/N. He’s out.” Bucky banged at the bathroom door.  
You got out and put on your shoes. When you looked up, you saw Bucky looking intently at you.  
“What?! Is it too slutty?” You were suddenly self-conscious. The dress was short, barely covering your ass and the cleavage left nothing to imagination.  
“Yes...no. I mean…you look nice.” Bucky said, looking flustered.  
You felt your cheeks heating up. What was even happening?!  
“A compliment from Bucky Barnes? I can die now,” you said, placing your hand on your chest for dramatic effect and hoping that you were managing to act composed under his almost lustful gaze.  
“Come on, now. He’ll be at the club by now,” Bucky said, walking out. You let out a fake laugh, the best you could manage given how flustered you were, and followed him. He was wearing a red t-shirt and a blue jeans that showed off his perfect ass. You tried not to stare as you walked behind him to the elevator. As the elevator was about to reach the ground floor he extended his hand towards you. Without looking at him, you wrapped your hands around his and walked out of the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are gonna get drunk and dance and y'all know where it's gonna lead. And I am gonna wind up this mission soon. Because I got bored and I actually don't know what to do with it. Don't hate me for how stupid next chapter might be_/\\_

“Oh my God! I am gonna kill Steve! What’s even happening?”  
You groaned over your fourth drink. Johns had come to meet a girl in the club. You both had been watching them flirt with each other for two hours now. The only good thing was that this was a welcome change from having to watch him from your hotel room. You downed the beer bottle and gently started swaying in rhythm with the music.  
“You wanna dance?” asked Bucky, apprehensively.  
You smiled and said “yes”. You both got up. Bucky took your hand in his and walked you to the dance floor. You were slightly giddy and your head was floating from all the alcohol. Bucky held you by your waist and you moved against each other. He was looking at you like he was seeing you for the first time. You smiled at him and asked –“What?”  
“Nothing. You got good moves, Y/L/N,” he said leaning towards your ears. His warm breath tingled your skin.  
“I know!” you yelled over the music. He laughed and you felt it rumbling through his chest.  
He turned you around, pressing your back to his chest. You leaned against him, your head resting on his shoulder. You closed your eyes and moved, hearing only the music, feeling Bucky’s body pressed against yours. This felt nice, nicer than you thought it would.   
“Our guy has started making out with his girl,” Bucky said after some time.  
You opened your eyes and found Johns having a full on make out session at his booth.  
“God! Get a room!” you said, looking away.  
“I think it’s safe to lose him for today. Let’s give him some privacy,” Bucky said.  
“Yeah. Let’s,” you said, turning back to face Bucky. You threw your arms around his neck, your eyes staring into his grey blues. You both swayed slightly on the spot, Bucky’s thumbs drawing circles on either side of your waist. Why the hell was he doing that? Without thinking you ran your fingers gently through his hair. You felt him shiver a little. You didn’t know what you were doing. You just knew it felt right, it felt good. His hair was so soft and smooth, just like you had imagined. You felt a jolt thinking that you had really imagined what Bucky’s hair would feel like.  
You freed your fingers from his hair and cupped his face in your palms. You moved your thumbs gently across his sharp jaw line. You could see his eyes turning dark with lust. His hands slowly moved down to cup your ass. You let out a sigh. You saw his gaze fall from your eyes towards your lips.  
“You wanna get out of here?” he asked.  
“Yes, please,” you replied, breathlessly.

As soon as the door to your room shut close behind you, Bucky slammed you against the wall. He looked you into your eyes for a brief second before crashing his lips against yours. His lips were soft and he tasted of beer and something sweet. He bit you on your lower lip and sucked it in, drawing out a moan from you. His tongue glided over your lips and made its way into your mouth, tasting you. His grip on your waist tightened and he pressed himself against you, leaving no space in between. His hands slowly moved up towards your breasts. He kneaded them through your dress, making you arch against him.   
He unzipped your dress and took off his t shirt and lifting you in his arms, walked towards the bed. He placed you gently on it and stood at the foot of the bed, taking you in. You lay there in just your bra and underwear, suddenly conscious of your nakedness under his gaze.  
“Take off your pants. I don’t wanna be naked alone,” you said.  
He laughed. He unbuttoned his jeans and stood there in his boxers. You could clearly see his hardness straining against them. When he just stood there, you grew impatient.  
“Get into bed, Barnes!”  
He seemed to be considering something, like he was confused about this whole thing.  
“Are you sure? We are both drunk, Y/L/N,” he said.  
“I am sure I want to do it, unless you are not….” you said, now a little bit in doubt.  
“I am sure. It’s just… I don’t want you to do anything that you might regret,” he said, sitting on the bed. You relaxed.  
“You really have gone soft on me, Barnes. I miss asshole Barnes now. He wouldn’t have thought twice about screwing me,” you said, pulling him down towards you.  
He was about to say something, but, you shut him up by kissing him full on the mouth. 

You woke up, your head nestled against Bucky’s chest. He had his flesh arm around your shoulder and his metal arm around your waist. You leaned back a little to look at him. He was still asleep, snoring lightly. You resisted the urge to kiss his deep pink lips. You couldn’t believe you had sex with Bucky Barnes of all people on earth. You had expected him to be rough, like his usual self. Not that you would have minded some rough sex but, instead he was so gentle with you. It had started off as rough when you entered the room, but, once you were in bed, he transformed into someone quite unexpected. The way he had looked you into your eyes had butterflies erupting in your belly. He had taken it so slow that he had driven you nuts, leaving you craving for more. He took care of you, taking the time to know and feel every inch of you. You had expected it to be just a “blowing off some steam” session because you both were so bored; but, it had been a full on love making session. He had kissed you and touched you like you were something precious, like he…loved you. You stifled a laugh at that thought - Bucky Barnes in love with you! He was probably like this with everyone, not that you had seen him with many girls. But, maybe it was just the way he was in bed. Rough outside and gentle inside. Bucky Barnes was full of surprises for sure.  
“It’s creepy, you know. Staring at someone when they are sleeping,” he suddenly said, his eyes still closed.  
You felt your cheeks heating up. You wriggled out of his grip and made your way to the bathroom. You couldn’t help smiling at your image in the mirror- kiss swollen lips, dishevelled hair and hickeys on the neck. You were kinda glowing too. It had been so long since someone made love to you like he did. It felt different and it was good, like really, really good. You could get used to it. You wouldn’t have to hunt for one night stands if Bucky was up for such a thing. And you were sure feelings won’t ever be involved. You were attracted to him for sure, but, you were sure it was just physical. As for Bucky, he’d rather kill himself first than have feelings for you.   
“What do you say to us becoming friends with benefits?” you asked him, as soon as you got out.  
“So we are friends now?” he asked, getting up from the bed.  
You quirked your eye brow at him.  
“Come on, you have to admit last night was pretty great, right? We don’t want to waste such a thing,” you said.  
“It was pretty great, sure. For you!” he said, smirking.  
Back to being an ass, was he? You threw a pillow at him. You were not going to beg now. You checked your surveillance feeds to see what Johns was up to. He was now making breakfast with his girlfriend.  
“Hey! It was pretty great for me too,” Bucky was behind you, nuzzling your neck.  
You turned back to face him.  
“So what do you say to friends with benefits?” you asked hopefully.  
He pursed his lips, thinking.  
“You sure you won’t fall in love with me? I am pretty irresistible, you know,” he said.  
“Yeah, right! I’d rather jump off a cliff, Barnes,” you said, turning back to the laptop.  
When you didn’t hear him retort, you turned back. He stood there with an unreadable expression. When you looked at him, he gave a cocky smile.  
“Friends with benefits it is!” He gave you a thumbs up and walked to the bathroom.  
“Yay!” you said to his retreating form and turned back to watching Johns break eggs into a bowl.

“We need to lay some ground rules, if we are gonna, you know, keep doing this in the tower,” you said, your eyes still on Johns in the laptop. His girlfriend had left and he was now watching some stupid series.  
“Like what?” Bucky asked, munching on the cashews room service had brought.  
“We keep it under wraps. If someone comes to know of it, it’d be blown out of proportion and they will get us married,” you said.  
“Ok.”  
“Second thing- no sleep overs. We do it and leave. No sleeping together, ever. It’s inevitable here. But, in the tower, we sleep separately, always.”  
“Ooohh… you are so strict!” Bucky rolled his eyes.  
You ignored him.  
“Third- no talks, before or after the deed.”  
“What about while doing it?”  
“That you can, only related to the act, though.”  
“Why do I get a feeling you have done this before?” Bucky asked.  
“That’s none of your business, Barnes. Four – no forehead kisses.”  
“So we can have sex, but, we cannot kiss on the forehead? Really??”  
“Sex is, you know, very physical, a primal thing. On the other hand, forehead kisses are very intimate and emotional. So no forehead kisses!” you explained.  
“Ohhhhkaayy…I have one question though. Are we exclusive to each other?”  
You had thought that you would be. That was the whole point, that you would not have to seek out anyone else. But, you could not expect it from him too.   
“Umm…not necessarily. You are free to fuck anyone you want. Just use protection.”  
You didn’t know why the thought of him wanting to have sex with someone else would annoy you.  
“Ok! How’s our guy doing?”  
“Sitting there, living his boring life.”  
“I am gonna call Steve,” Bucky said, walking out of the room.  
“Why are you going out to call him?” you yelled after him. He ignored you and closed the door.  
After around half an hour, Bucky came in, looking furious.   
“What happened?” you asked, concerned.  
“I am gonna kill that son of a bitch Steven Grant Rogers!!!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Bucky are back at the tower. Their little arrangement is working out fine for them (or is it?)   
(Please don't hate me for how I ended the mission. Wanted to rewrite it; but then I thought maybe its better this way)

Apparently the whole thing was a hoax. Johns was someone Steve knew and he had agreed to live the most normal boring life possible to annoy the shit out of both of you. You both had managed not to kill each other and Steve considered the mission a success. Bucky had yelled at him for a full hour after reaching the tower. You did not try to interrupt.   
“We had sex, Barnes. At least something good came of it,” you tried to calm him down as you both sat in the hall having a pizza.  
“I can’t believe the nerve of him. He’s like, I am the captain, I’ll do whatever I want!”  
You were mad at Steve too, but, not as mad as Bucky. The trip had been nice; you got to see another side of Bucky and being with him was no longer a torture. Or as in Steve’s words, the mission was a success.  
“But, couldn’t Steve make us do something more useful?” you couldn’t help asking.  
“I don’t know! You go ask him. He cannot keep his nose out of other people’s business,”  
“Barnes, wha-”  
You stopped mid-sentence when Bucky jumped from the couch and started pacing the room. He looked like he was searching for something to throw on to the floor.  
“Hey, what do you say to hitting the gym?” you asked, hoping to provide a diversion.   
“Hmm…okay. I need to punch something badly. I’d have preferred it to be Steve’s nose, though.”  
“Hey! Don’t even think of that! It’s a perfect nose,” you said through a mouthful of pizza.  
“Really? He has a perfect nose? Do you fancy him now, Y/L/N?” Bucky asked, smirking.   
“What?! He’s nice to look at. You have to admit that.”  
“Hmm,” he said thoughtfully, looking at you. Was he jealous now?  
“You don’t have to be jealous, Barnes. I fancy only you,” you said, winking at him.  
“I don’t care who you fancy, Y/L/N. Not in the least,” he said, starting to walk.  
You stuffed your mouth with the rest of the pizza and followed him to the gym. The question of what could have been Cap’s ulterior motives in sending you on a useless mission still lingering in the back of your mind. 

By the time you got out of the changing room, Bucky had already started hitting the punching bag. It was just the two of you in the gym. Bucky was wearing a white tank top and shorts. His muscles were bulging out in all places. You averted your eyes with difficulty and after putting on some music got on to the tread mill.  
“You wanna spar?” Bucky yelled at you after some time from the boxing ring.  
“If you’d be gentle with me,” you said, getting off the machine.  
“What? Are you scared?” he asked.  
“You are a super soldier. You can take me down in minutes. I am not scared. Just realistic,” you said, getting inside the ring.  
“Enough with the talk!”  
You two stood facing each other, ready to leap. You were waiting for some sort of sign to begin when he threw a punch at you unexpectedly. You ducked and punched him in his stomach. He might be strong, but, you were fast.  
“Be gentle with you, huh?” Bucky asked, now standing on the opposite side, holding his stomach where you had hit him.  
You did not wait this time. You ran towards him and feigning to punch him in the face, you lifted your feet and aimed to kick at the back of his knees. He caught your fist which was aiming for his face and with the other arm lifted you up before you could reach his knees. He threw you on the ground in a second.  
“Is that gentle enough for you, doll?” he sneered, standing at your feet. You groaned from the floor.  
“Come on, give me a hand, Barnes,” you said.  
He extended his hand to lift you up. You did not miss this time. You pulled him by his feet and had him pinned beneath you in a jiffy.  
“You are so easy, Barnes.” It was your turn to gloat, but, only for a second. He shoved you and in a second he was on top of you.  
“Am I now, doll?” he asked, his face inches from yours. You could feel his warm breath on your face. The position you two were in was kind of turning you on. And why the hell was he calling you doll and why the hell did your heart flutter at that? You stared at him, without replying.   
“Are you thinking of fucking me?” he asked, not trying to be subtle.   
“Are you?”  
“Very much.”  
You pulled his head down towards you, bringing his lips to meet yours. He tasted salty this time from all the exertion. He kissed you desperately, already rubbing his length against your pussy. You didn’t mind having sex right there in the ring.  
“Hey, hey, hey!” he said, pulling back. You moaned at the loss of contact.  
He jumped up.  
“So much for rule number one, doll. Someone is going to walk in on us. Get up now!”  
He pulled you up and led you towards the shower room and locked the door.  
“Let’s hope no one will come in,” he said.  
You jumped back towards him, kissing him full on the mouth. He lifted you by your hips and slammed you against the wall, your legs wrapped around him. He kissed you roughly, biting your lips, sucking at your tongue, as if he could not have enough of you. He pulled back for a moment to catch his breath. His pupils were fully blown out, an almost animalistic hunger in his eyes. And you knew this was not going to be the gentle love making you had had the previous night. You pulled him back to you, devouring him. 

It had been a month since you and Bucky had been sneaking in and out of each other’s rooms. So far no one had caught you and it was going really well. It was safe to say that Bucky was the best sex you had ever had. He was sometimes gentle and sometimes rough and you loved it both. The way he made love to you like a lover and the way he took what he wanted like a savage were both equally seductive. Also he had started calling you all these pet names while having sex that drove you crazy, filling your heart with warmth. You had wanted to call him those too at times. But, you had refrained from it for some reason, may be you felt like it’d go out of control if you started calling him “baby” and “sweetheart”. You stuck to calling him Barnes, trying to maintain a distance. Bucky on the other hand seemed not to care. He showered you with praises and called you “baby” and “doll” as much as he wanted (maybe “no pet names” should have been a rule; but it was too late now). He even fell asleep with you in his arms sometimes. You had to shout and literally kick him out of your room several times. Other than those minor glitches it was going really well.  
It was a Saturday night and you were all having a night out. You got your drinks and were searching for an empty booth to sit in.   
“There! “ Sam said, pointing to the far left.  
You all made your way there. Steve, Sam and Clint got inside. Bucky sat next to Steve. You were trying to act nonchalant and walk towards the seat next to Bucky when Nat jumped in and took it. You glared at her without meaning to and felt the heat rise in your cheek when Bucky noticed it and gave you a smirk. You walked to sit beside Clint, trying to not look at Bucky.  
The night went on with the group chatting and drinking. Bucky took Nat for a dance too. You knew he couldn’t ask you because you were not there yet in front of the group; for them you were just two people who had learned to be civil with each other. You were still bickering all the time and getting into fights, though less intense ones than before. And you maintained that distance from each other when you were with the group. You knew it shouldn’t have hurt when he and Nat danced holding hands, laughing and talking or feel that pang of jealousy in your heart. You downed your tequila shots in quick succession.  
“Whooaaa! Slow down there, miss,” Steve said.  
You smiled at him, giddily.  
“Wanna dance, Steve?” you asked, extending your hand towards him.  
Steve shrugged and led you to the dance floor. Once you got there you forgot about Nat and Bucky and danced in abandon with Steve. You occasionally caught Bucky looking at you, but, you were too drunk to care. Slowly the whole team joined in. You danced with everyone and when Sam twirled you and pushed you in Bucky’s direction, you two stood there staring at each other not sure of how to proceed.   
“Come on, dance with her, Buck!” Steve shouted, winking.  
Bucky immediately took you in his arms and started swaying to the music.   
“Were you waiting for Steve’s permission?” you asked, throwing your arms on to his shoulders.   
He shrugged and spun you around. The rest of the team were now huddled around the bar.   
“That girl is checking you out. 9’O clock,” you said, noticing a brunette staring at Bucky.  
“Oh, she’s cute,” he said, glancing at her and smiling.  
“Why did you smile at her?” you asked.  
“What ?! Can’t I smile at girls now?”  
“Great! Now she’s coming over here,” you said, hating the girl already. She was walking towards you two.  
“Hey, can I steal him for a dance?” she asked you, batting her long stupid eyelashes at Bucky.   
Your grip on Bucky’s shoulders tightened even as you said, “Sure. Why not?”  
“Actually, umm… I would like to decline that offer. We are kind of together. So..” Bucky said.  
You looked at him, your eyes wide. The girl shrugged and left.  
“Really, now?” you asked as she disappeared into the crowd.  
“Relax, woman. I just wanted to let her down gently. She is hot and all, but didn’t seem to be my type,” he said.  
“Is that why you blew her off? Because she was not your type?” you asked.  
“Yes. Why? What did you think?”   
“Nothing,” you said, not meeting his eyes.   
“Nat is waving at us. I think it’s time to go,” Bucky said.  
You rejoined the group and left the club. Clint and Nat went off to meet someone. You and Bucky climbed to the back seat of the car while Sam drove and Steve sat in the front seat. Even though there was ample space in the back, Bucky scooted to sit close to you, your thighs touching. He threw his arm over you to the back of the seat so that you were practically cuddling against him.   
Steve and Sam were engaged in a conversation and you were just staring outside trying to ignore the fact that you were so turned on sitting in that confined space with Bucky. Suddenly you felt his arm on your shoulder. Your breath hitched, but, you kept your eyes focused outside. He slowly made his way inside your t shirt, his fingers hovering over your breast. You snapped your head to look at him, your eyes wide in horror. You gestured with your head towards Steve and Sam and patted on his arm over your breast, indicating him to stop doing whatever he was doing. He just smiled at you and continued to tease your breast. You suppressed a moan and leaned into him. Steve and Sam were so distracted to notice you anyway. His metal arm gently opened up your jeans zipper, his flesh arm still on your breast. This was risky, you knew. But, the thrill of getting caught was exciting and you did not stop him. His fingers wriggled past your panty string on to your clit. He started drawing circles there, occasionally glancing at Sam and Steve to make sure they were not noticing. You tried hard not to arch your body while your left hand gripped Bucky’s thigh and the right hand held on to the car seat for dear life.   
He moved further down. You rose up a little and pushed the jeans a little lower.  
“So eager,” he whispered in your ears, with a smile. You placed a finger on your lips indicating him to stop talking.  
He pushed two fingers inside you. You let out a moan, unable to control yourself and disguised it badly as a cough.   
“Are you alright, Y/N?” Sam asked, looking at you through the rear view mirror.  
“Yeah, yeah, I am ok,” you managed.  
Bucky suppressed a laugh and started thrusting his fingers in and out of your wet pussy. You opened yourself up for him and threw your head back, the mounting pleasure rippling through your body. His flesh hand was roaming all around inside your t shirt. He pulled you closer and increased his speed, his thumb moving along your clit while his two fingers worked inside your vagina. You looked at him, resisting the urge to kiss him. He took your arm resting on his thigh and placed it on his crotch which was so hard by now. You gently rubbed on it, your head on his shoulder, your eyes not leaving his. You didn’t care about Steve or Sam now. It was just the two of you, taking in each other. He looked at you with such an intensity that you felt your heartbeats sky rocketing. He increased his pace further. You were not going to last long. You barely noticed you had crossed the gate to the compound. You bit on his shoulder so as not to let out a sound. You were going through the dark underway passage to the parking lot when you came, shuddering, biting hard on his shoulder. As Sam parked the car, Bucky looked you in your eyes and licked his fingers clean off your wetness. Your head buzzing, you zipped your jeans and got out of the car after whispering to Bucky-“I am gonna take care of you tonight, Barnes.”  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Bucky are getting to know each other, meanwhile the team is planning a weekend trip.

It was 7 am. You had been awake for a while now and you should be up by now having breakfast or doing something else. The reason you were staying in bed lazily was because you were tired; it had nothing to do with the guy holding you close to his chest and nuzzling your neck while snoring lightly. After the particularly exhausting session last night you had tried to throw Bucky out of your room; but, he said he was so very tired and couldn’t walk two steps. And you had let him stay warning him to stay to his side. But, he was apparently a huge cuddler and within minutes he had snuggled up to you. You did not resist and it was certainly because you were too tired to push him away.  
You should get out of bed now, right now! You slowly tried to slip out of the bed without waking him. But, he tightened his grip on you and pulled you closer to him.   
“Bucky!!” you said, slapping at the arm holding you. You turned your head to face him.  
“Good morning, sunshine,” he said with a smile.   
The dishevelled hair and the morning-raspy voice sent shivers down your spine.  
“I told no cuddling, Buck,” you said, trying to sound angry.  
He shrugged and released you from his grip. You got off from the bed and went to the bathroom after getting dressed. When you returned he was still on your bed going through his phone.  
“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” you asked, picking up a comb to brush your hair.  
“Are you asking me to leave?” he asked, propping himself up on the elbow to look at you.  
“I have been asking you to leave since last night,” you said, picking up a scrunchie to tie your hair.  
“Leave it loose. It’s prettier that way,” he said.  
You were surprised by this unexpected comment, but, did not show it. You rolled your eyes at him and continued with your ponytail.   
“So what are you up to today?” he asked, getting out of bed and pulling on his t-shirt.  
“Nothing much. Sunday, right? Let’s have some breakfast first,” you said, walking towards the door.  
“Yeah, I’m starving,” he said, following you.  
The common room and kitchen were deserted when you reached downstairs. Sundays usually started late in the tower.   
“Looks like we have to make breakfast,” Bucky said.  
“I don’t wanna make breakfast. Let’s go out and eat,” you said, yawning.  
Bucky looked at you, surprised.  
“Like have breakfast and hang out as friends?” he asked, his eyebrows raised.  
You two had never hung out without the group other than a few times when you worked out together in the gym (all of which had inevitably ended up in sex). It was not a big deal, right? You were comfortable with each other now and you didn’t mind hanging out as friends. Plus you were kind of tired of acting all distant from him in front of the group. You could be friends and you knew no one was going to care. They had all seen you dancing together last night and nobody had said anything, right?  
“Why not?” you asked.  
“Alright. I’ll change and come,” he said.  
“There’s a restaurant around the corner that will be open at this time,” you said as you two started walking back to the quarters to get changed.

“How strong is this arm, really?” you asked, taking a punch at Bucky’s Wakandan arm. You were at the restaurant waiting for your orders. It was practically empty except for you two.  
“It can crush your neck to dust in a second,” he answered, wiggling his metal fingers near your neck.  
“Can you lift an elephant with it?”  
“The one thing I haven’t tried with my arm,” he said, rolling his eyes.  
You laughed and he joined in.  
“Shall I ask you something personal?” you asked a while later.  
“Shoot!”  
“Why are you single? You have never really dated anyone as far as I know,” you said.  
Bucky looked at you and screwed his face like he was thinking about the answer. He was silent for a while that you thought you had crossed a line. Then he smiled putting you at ease.  
“It’s... I don’t have a real reason. Maybe I haven’t found the right person. And with my history there might not be many who’d want to be with me, you know,” he said, chuckling. He said that as if he didn’t care, but, you saw a little bit of pain in his eyes that made you want to hug him. You cannot let him think that about himself.  
“Are you crazy? Have you seen yourself, Barnes? Girls would throw themselves at you if you gave them a chance,” you said.  
“What, you think I’m cute?” he asked, teasingly.  
“You are not cute, Barnes. You are freaking hot! Plus you are not as much of an asshole I thought you to be,” you said, fully aware of what you had just admitted to.  
His demeanour changed and he turned a deep red. He looked at his interlaced fingers on the table for a moment before replying.   
“It’s good to know you think I’m hot…and that I am not an asshole. Thank you,” he said, smiling softly.   
You shrugged nonchalantly though you were aware that your stomach gave a flip at how he was looking at you, his gaze soft and warm.  
“You know, you are pretty hot too,” he said after a short while as you started eating.  
“I know,” you said, sipping your orange juice, while you tried to ignore the way your heart fluttered at that.  
The rest of the meal passed amicably, conversation flowing easily between you. It had been over a month since your time in Holland city and this was the first time since then that you two had talked so much. It felt strange to think that you couldn’t see eye to eye a month back; it was like you had been friends for a long time, talking about movies and series and arguing about your favourite songs. This was the real Bucky Barnes and you were happy that you were getting to know him.  
“Hey, why were you an asshole to me all this time, Bucky?” you asked as you made your way back to the tower.  
“Because you were an asshole to me, Y/N,” he said matter-of-factly.  
“No, I was not. You started it, I’m pretty sure,” you said.  
“And I’m pretty sure you started it,” he said, as you reached the common room, now filled with people.  
“Hey! Where were you guys?” asked Nat.  
“We went out to have breakfast,” you said as you sat down on the couch.  
Nat quirked an eyebrow at you but, didn’t say anything.   
“What are you people up to?” asked Bucky as he sat next to you.  
“We have been trying to plan a trip,” said Steve.  
“A trip? Really? We haven’t been on one in ages! Where are we going??” you asked, excitedly.  
“Tony had called and he suggested that we go to his cabin in the forest. It’s an hour drive from here,” said Sam.  
“Can we all stay in one cabin?” Bucky asked.  
“It’s Tony’s cabin, Bucky. What do you think?” asked Clint.  
“Right,” Bucky said, nodding.  
“So who all are gonna be there?” you asked.  
“Six of us and Tony. Probably Thor. Bruce is still in Switzerland with his conference. Wanda and Vision are still vacationing in London. So, yeah, just the seven…or eight of us,” said Nat, counting to make sure.  
The rest of the morning passed in reminiscing about your previous trips and poking fun at each other about the many misadventures and drunken shenanigans. You ordered lunch in and everyone spend the whole day in the common room lazing around, playing games and chatting. It was around 6 in the evening when Tony arrived.  
“Evening, fellas!” he said.  
“Evening, Tony!” you gave him a scattered greeting from the hall.  
He had huge packages with him and he walked to the dining area to place them on the table.  
“Pepper cooked dinner for y’all,” he said, beckoning all of you to join him in the dining area.  
“Aww! That’s so sweet. She shouldn’t have taken the trouble,” said Nat, as you joined him.  
“Are you crazy? She’s as an amazing cook! Why would you say no to her food?” said Sam, already unpacking the food.  
“Say our thanks to her, Tony,” said Steve.  
You all dug in soon enough and as Sam said the food was amazing. After dinner you gathered in the common room with a drink in hand while Tony excitedly gushed about his cabin and how you were all going to love it there. Personally, you did not care where you went; it was going to be fun as long as you were all together. The only thing bothering you was that this was the first trip after your “thing” with Bucky had started; with all the possible alcohol and holiday mood around, you were slightly concerned that you might get caught red-handed with him. You two were fucking like almost every night and you did not know if you could keep your hands off him for an entire weekend. You would have to keep your distance from him, that’s all. You let out a sigh as you watched Bucky laughing at something Tony said and you knew it was going to be very difficult.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is at Tony's cabin and they are enjoying the weekend as things start to change between the reader and Bucky.

You reached the cabin around 7pm on Friday. Like Tony had said it was indeed great. It was huge and cosy and could accommodate at least ten people easily. It was right in the middle of the woods with a view of the mountains and the atmosphere was so calm and soothing. There were five bed rooms and you and Nat had decided to share a room. You were all huddled in the hall with a beer in hand when Thor arrived with a thunder and a light drizzle.  
“I brought Asgardian mead,” he said, cheerily. He was dressed as a “midgardian” and it was strange to see him like that with the hammer.  
“Which only you and Steve can drink. And Bucky,” said Tony.  
“Yeah. Sorry about that,” he said sheepishly and poured three glasses for them.  
“So guys…what do you say to taking this outside? We will make a nice little campfire and enjoy the fresh air while dinner is getting ready. It might take a little while,” Tony said. He had brought one of his chefs, Frank, along and all of you were thankful for that.  
You drew chairs outside and settled around the log of woods which was lit ceremoniously by Tony.  
“To a great weekend!” he said, as the logs started burning up, raising his beer bottle. You all raised yours in unison and toasted with him.  
After a while and a bottle of beer later, you decided to play a game of “Truth or Dare”.  
“Ok. I will go first,” said Tony enthusiastically.  
“Truth or dare, Tony?” asked Steve who was seated next to him.  
“I’d say truth,” he said.  
“Anybody wants him to out a secret?” asked Steve, gesturing towards the group.  
“Oh, I got one,” Sam jumped in, “When you gonna propose to Pepper?”  
“What?!” Tony asked, taken aback. He was clearly not expecting that.  
“You asked for truth, Tony. We have been hearing some rumours. Are they true?” Nat asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Guys…this is just..” Tony mumbled. You rarely saw the guy being lost for words.  
“Come on, Tony. It’s us!” you shouted.  
Tony looked at Steve as if asking for support. But, he just shrugged.  
“Fine! I wanted to keep this under wraps until I actually proposed. And I wanted to surprise you guys too. Now it’s ruined. Anyway, I am planning to do it next Sunday. I am hoping you guys won’t ruin it for her too,” he said with some bitterness.  
No one spoke for a while. Nat looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
“Congrats, man! You can trust us,” Steve finally broke the silence, patting Tony on the back.  
Nat rushed towards Tony and hugged him, still not talking. After everyone took their turn congratulating him and after the team toasted to both him and Pepper, he looked cheered up again.  
“Let’s get back to the game. Why don’t you go, Cap?” asked Sam.  
“Alright. I choose truth, again,” he said.  
“I got one. What is the most embarrassing thing you have done as Cap?” you asked.  
“Oh…there are so many, you know. Ok, it has gotta be this. It was in the beginning and there was this girl in the army, Private Lorraine something. I was waiting to meet Howard. She came on a little strong and kissed me right there. And Peggy caught us. That was my first kiss and it was embarrassing as hell,” Steve finished.  
“We all know that story, Steve,” Bucky said.  
“Yeah, well, that’s one of my most embarrassing memories,” Steve replied.  
“It was boring, Steve,” Nat said, giving him a thumbs down.  
“What can I say?” he shrugged and downed his glass of mead.  
“Do you wanna go next, Y/N?” Nat asked.  
“Ok. I choose dare!” you said.  
“Alright. I got this. I dare you to kiss the hottest guy in the group,” said Nat.  
The whole gang got excited at this. You rolled your eyes at Nat but did not say anything. You could totally do this. You eyed the guys one by one. Bucky was determinedly not looking at you and seemed interested in a stain on his jeans.  
“Come on, Y/N. You know I am the hottest,” Sam pouted at you.  
You flipped him off and stood up. You had made up your mind. You started walking towards your target amidst whistling from all around. You saw Bucky lifting his head to look at you. You avoided his gaze and bend down to kiss Thor who was seated right next to him.  
“I am the hottest!” Thor exclaimed, getting up and lifting you in his arms.  
“Put me down, Thor!” you yelled.  
“Dinner is ready!” Frank suddenly called from the cabin.  
“Thank God! I’m starving,” said Sam, jumping up.  
Thor put you down carefully and gave you a peck on the cheek. You turned around and your eyes locked with Bucky’s. He quickly looked away and joined Sam who was walking towards the cabin. Why was your heart hammering in your chest?! And why were concerned that Bucky had avoided your gaze? You felt slightly disoriented. Nat caught up to you with a wink and she started talking about something else that took your mind off the “dare” as you joined the team in the dining hall.

After the scrumptious dinner it was not long before everyone retired to their bedrooms. You had been tossing and turning in your bed for a while now. Maybe because it was a new place; otherwise you had never had any difficulty falling asleep. After about an hour you got up and crept out of the room trying not to wake Nat. When you reached the hall you saw that the door to the balcony was slightly ajar. Someone else was probably awake too.  
“Hey, couldn’t sleep?” Bucky asked as you walked out into the balcony.  
“Nope,” you said as you plopped down on the chair next to him.  
It was around midnight. The night air was slightly chilly and the woods and mountains were bathed in moonlight. You felt glad that you couldn’t fall asleep.  
“This really is a nice place,” you said, taking in the scenery.  
“Yeah, it is,” Bucky replied.  
After a few moments of silence as you sat enjoying the night, Bucky suddenly asked.  
“So you think Thor is the hottest?”  
You couldn’t help laughing out loud.  
“Isn’t he?” you asked, as you calmed down.  
“I guess,” Bucky said, shrugging.  
“Are you jealous, Buck?” you asked, teasing him.  
“Yeah, you wish!” he said rolling his eyes, but, looking quite discomfited.  
You suppressed a smile and looked away.  
“Can I ask you something?” Bucky asked.  
“Yep!” you said, readjusting your chair to face him.  
“You asked me why I have been single. But, why are you? I mean, I know about Jake and all that happened. Have you sworn off guys because of that?”  
You took your time to answer that.  
“Well, what happened with Jake was huge. We were engaged and he cheated on me and it broke me to the core. But, I am ok now… been ok for a while. It’s not that I have sworn off guys or anything. He doesn’t have that kind of hold over me and I know all guys are not assholes like him. I feel like it’s better this way, without any attachments, you know. Maybe I would feel different when the right person comes along,” you said.  
Bucky nodded understandingly.  
“So, have you embarrassed yourself with the girls like Steve did? Back in the 40s?” you asked, changing the topic.  
“What? No way! I was the Prince Charming of the 40s. Girls flocked around me, Y/N.”  
“Had any serious love interests back then?”  
“Umm… actually no…I was mostly mopping around after Steve, stopping him getting his ass kicked. He came to live with us after his parents died, you know. Then I left for the war. So didn’t have much time.”  
“Cap hooked up with Peggy, though,” you said, chuckling.  
“Yeah, he did,” he said, smiling, “What about you? What was life before Avengers? Where did you grow up?”  
“I spent my childhood in California. Then we moved to New York when I was twelve. And have been here ever since. My parents are teachers and I have a younger brother who’s in college. I go visit them sometimes,” you said.  
“Wow! No traumatic backstory there.”  
“Nope! It’s so normal and boring compared to everyone else’s.”  
“Trust me, normal and boring is good,” he said, suddenly serious.  
“I know, Buck. I do.”  
“Do you want to listen to some music?” he asked, extending his ear phone towards you.  
You scooted towards him and put one of the buds in your ear while he placed the other in his. You sat in silence listening to the music for a long time. You didn’t know why sitting there in the calm night, listening to music with Bucky felt like the best thing you had done in ages.

“Y/N, wake up! Why are you asleep in the hall?”  
Sam’s voice cut through the dream you had been having of a metallic arm and beautiful moonlit mountains. You groaned and asked him to shut up. You pulled the blanket over your head. You knew you had probably fallen asleep on the balcony. Did Bucky carry you to the hall?  
“Morning, sunshine!” Nat plopped down at your feet and yanked your blanket away. You tried to kick her but, she caught your feet and started tickling it.  
“God! Nat!” you yelled and sat up straight. Most of the team was in the hall by now which was filled with the smell of coffee.  
“When did you sneak out of the bedroom last night?” Nat asked.  
“Don’t know. I couldn’t sleep,” you replied.  
“Tell me that Nat’s snores kept you up,” said Sam.  
Nat threw a cushion at him which hit him in the face.  
“Nat doesn’t snore. I just couldn’t sleep.”  
You looked around and saw Bucky at the dining table with Steve and Tony. He met your gaze and smiled at you. You smiled back, your heart suddenly skipping a beat. You walked back to your room, your brain rewinding everything from the previous night without a stop button. Before the trip you were worried about keeping your hands off Bucky and yet you had spent the previous night in his company without even thinking of sex. It was kind of funny how that terrified you more.  
By the time you were back from the bathroom, breakfast was ready and everyone was seated around the dining table.  
“So what are our plans for today?” you asked, as you sat down next to Tony.  
“There’s a gorgeous lake down the hill side. We could go swimming. Or take a trek up the mountains,” Tony said.  
“Let’s go swimming!” Thor said.  
“Yeah, let’s reserve trekking for tomorrow,” said Nat.  
After breakfast, you and Nat went to the room to get changed. You heard the guys leaving. Tony had given you instructions on how to reach the lake.  
“Wow! Look at you, all sexy!” Nat said, eyeing you appreciatively. You were wearing a summer yellow bikini set and you got suddenly nervous. Nat was wearing a blue bikini set; but, she was Nat and was looking freaking gorgeous and confident.  
“Should I change? Is it-”  
“Oh God, Y/N! You look amazing. Take a compliment when you get one,” she said, shaking you by the shoulders.  
You smiled and followed her to the door.  
“You know, you are gonna melt some metal today with your hotness,” Nat said, stressing the word “metal”, as you started walking down the lake.  
Your heart stopped. Where was she going with this? Did she know?  
“What do you mean? Knock it off, Nat!” you said, trying to sound nonchalant.  
She didn’t pursue it further, though she had a knowing smirk on her face that annoyed you. The lake came into sight after a few minutes. Thor and Sam were already in the water. Steve, Bucky and Tony were on the shore.  
“They are here!” said Tony catching sight of the two of you.  
Bucky and Steve turned around. Your eyes met Bucky’s and you were almost sure he mouthed an inaudible “wow”. His eyes travelled all over you while his tongue came out to lick his pink lips. He was not being very subtle now and you knew Nat would notice. You could feel the heat rising up your neck. You heard Nat clearing her throat. Bucky blinked as if coming to his senses and walked away towards the lake.  
“Why are you people not going in?” asked Nat as she tested the water.  
You jumped right in and made your way towards the other side where Thor and Sam were roaring with laughter. You looked around at the shore and saw that all of them were in the lake now. After swimming about for an hour and a bit of water fight with Sam, you got tired and swam back to the shore. You climbed on to a rock and watched the others swimming around. The sun was warm on your dripping body and you were drying yourself when you saw Bucky swimming towards you. Your heart skipped a beat- it was doing that a lot lately.  
“Hey! Tired?” he asked as he climbed on to the rock to sit beside you.  
“A little,” you said, not quite meeting his eyes.  
You both sat watching the others for a while. Thor had lifted Sam up and threw him into the water. Sam crashed into the water with a loud scream and you gasped. But he was already swimming back to Thor asking him to do it again.  
“Oh my God! He is crazy!” you said, laughing.  
“Yeah, he’s totally nuts,” Bucky said.  
“So did you carry me last night to the hall?” you asked.  
“How else do you think you reached the hall? I tried to wake you, but, you were dead asleep. I couldn’t let you out in the cold,” he said, with that soft look in his eyes that had you melting.  
“Thank you. And I am sorry you had to do that,” you said, looking at your feet.  
“It’s ok. I didn’t mind,” he said, his gaze still on you.  
Why was he looking at you like that? Your heartbeats were rising and you suspected with his super soldier hearing he could probably hear it. To your relief you saw Sam swimming towards you.  
“What are you two lazy people doing on the shore? Come in!” he said, tugging at both of yours feet.  
Bucky kicked him away, but got up anyway.  
“You coming?” he asked.  
You nodded and he extended a hand to lift you up. You both went in and had fun with the team until the sun was high up and the temperature started rising. Once all of you reached the shore and changed into your usual clothes, you saw Frank coming down with your lunch.  
“We are having a picnic lunch!” Sam said.  
After the huge picnic blanket was laid in a shady area, you all settled down to gorge on Frank’s excellent cooking. There were sandwiches, lobster rolls, fried chicken, salads, pudding and juice and you all were really hungry that it was all over soon. You all laid down on the blanket itself after lunch, too lazy to move. You could hear the light snores rising as everyone started falling asleep. You were lying beside Bucky, turned away from him talking to Nat who was on your other side. When she fell asleep, you lay on your back, half of your body on the blanket and half on the grass. You tilted your head to see if Bucky was asleep. He was not and you smiled at him. Your eyes were slowly drooping too. You saw that his right hand was on the blanket beside you. Without thinking you laced your fingers with his and closed your eyes. The last thing you felt before falling asleep was him scooting closer towards you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idiots are gonna get their shit together. Yayy!! ( Warning: I suck at writing smut)

You were back in the tower by Sunday evening. You had had your dinner and you were in your room taking a shower. It was disconcerting that though you were with the entire team for the whole weekend, all you could think of was Bucky. In every scene that you played back from the trip Bucky’s face stood out the clearest. It was like you had seen only him- every detail of his face, the scar over his brow, the texture of his hair, the sound of his laughter, his deep pink lips, his soft voice, his grey blue eyes- everything stood out like he was the highlight of your weekend. Everything and everyone else faded into the background.   
You knew you were past the “just sex” thing. You knew that you had started having feelings for him. It terrified you for sure, mainly because of the thought that your feelings might not be reciprocated. But, if the way Bucky looked at you and behaved around you was any indication, he was probably feeling the same too. But, you couldn’t help thinking what if he was not? What if you bare your feelings to only have it thwarted? What if everything became awkward after that? Worse still what if you started going out and then broke up? It’d affect the entire dynamics of the team. You knew you were probably overthinking, but, those were all possibilities.   
You were out of the shower when you heard a light knock on the door. You knew it’d be Bucky; it had been a few days since you had had sex. You didn’t know if you wanted to then because of all the confusing thoughts you had about him. You should probably tell him you were tired. To your surprise you found that it was Nat at your door.  
“Hey!” she said as she let herself in.  
“Hey. Nat. What’s up?” you asked.   
“Nothing. Just came to see how you were doing,” she said, as she plopped down on your bed and gestured you to sit too.  
“I am alright. Is there a reason why I shouldn’t be?” you asked, narrowing your eyes at her.  
“Is there?” she asked back.  
“No, there isn’t! Why are you being weird?” you asked, starting to get annoyed.  
“Ok. If you are gonna play it like this, I am gonna get straight to the subject. Because I have had enough of this bullshit!” she said.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Of you and Bucky dancing around each other,” she said, exasperatedly,  
“We are not dancing around each other,” you said, frowning at her.  
“Drop the act, Y/N. I know that you two have been fucking. And I know that you two have feelings for each other and I know that you are two idiots who won’t admit to it for probably the next century,” she said, folding her hands across her chest.  
“He has feelings for me?” you asked. Apparently that was the only thing that had registered in your brain from all of Nat’s ranting.  
“Honey, have you even seen the way he looks at you? And actually I had only a suspicion about all this until Steve confirmed it all today. So, yes, he has feelings for you,” she replied.  
“Steve knows?” you asked.  
“Of course he knows. He knew that Bucky had feelings for you right from the beginning. He had been trying his best to get him to talk to you; but, the huge idiot that Bucky is, he had resorted to being your fuck buddy.”  
“Steve knows we had been sleeping together?” you asked.  
“Steve knows and I know. No one else probably does. But, you two haven’t been very subtle. So I won’t be surprised if more people know,” she said, smirking.  
You suddenly didn’t care if people knew. Bucky had feelings for you -that was what was important.   
“So you gonna talk to him?” Nat asked.  
“I want to. But, what if this all goes down the drain, Nat? What if we start going out and then break up?”   
“Can you just be around him without ever talking about how you feel? It’s true that there are so many possibilities where this might be headed. But, what if it works out, Y/N? What if Bucky is gonna be the love of your life? You cannot let fear take it all away from you. You two are gonna be great together, trust me,” she said, squeezing your palm.  
You nodded, the confusions in your mind settling down a bit.  
“I will talk to him first thing tomorrow,” you promised her.  
“Just do it before the heat of the trip wears off. That’s why I came to talk to you today itself,” she said.  
“Really? Heat of the trip? You think our feelings will wear off in a few days’ time?”  
“I don’t know. You are two idiots, you’ll probably get confused or something. Do it soon, I beg you!!”  
“I will,” you said, chuckling.  
Satisfied, she got up and after kissing you good night, left the room.

You woke up early next morning, before it was even light. You had struggled to fall asleep, Bucky filling your thoughts. And finally when you did, you had slept like a log and you got up feeling refreshed. The first thing you wanted was to see Bucky. After brushing your teeth and taming your appearance a little bit, you walked to his room. The lights were on and he was probably awake. You knocked lightly.  
“Hey! Morning,” you said, as he opened his door.  
“Y/N! Morning,” he said, slightly surprised.  
He looked at you nervously as you walked in. He was still in his pyjamas, his hair dishevelled and his lips red and inviting. You had come to talk, but, all you wanted now was to kiss him then and there. You stared at each other for a few seconds before you rushed towards him and kissed him full on the mouth. He let out a surprised gasp, but, held you and returned the kiss. Soon it became heated and you two were groping at each other in all available places.  
Bucky pulled your t shirt away and led you to the bed. After undressing himself, he pulled your pyjamas away and lay down by your side.  
“God! You are so beautiful,” he said, before crashing his lips against yours again. His tongue tasted and teased you while his hand worked on your breasts, kneading them hard.   
“Let’s get you out of this,” he said as he pulled at your bra’s hooks and got it undone. He positioned himself on top of you and kissed you again before moving down to your neck and slowly towards your breasts. He pushed them closer to each other, holding one in each hand and started drawing circles around them with his tongue. You arched in pleasure as he took each of them in his mouth, sucking and licking them. His tongue moved down to your belly, playing at your navel while his metal arm pulled away your underwear. He pushed your legs apart and ran his tongue over your clit, making you moan. He worked his way towards your opening and took his time tasting you while you writhed in pleasure.  
“Want you…inside me,” you managed to say while gasping for breath.  
He looked up and smiled at you, his lips and chin glistening with your wetness. He opened his drawer and fumbled a bit before he got hold of a condom. He came back to kissing you, his length now rubbing against your clit making you want him more.  
“Buck…please,” you moaned.  
He parted your legs and entered you slowly, his mouth still on yours. He started thrusting slowly, taking his time with you. His tongue was all the way inside your mouth and you still wanted more of him. You tasted him eagerly, your fingers tangled in his hair. He started going faster and you threw your head back in pleasure.   
“So beautiful….come for me, baby,” he said.  
And you came, shuddering, calling out his name. He came soon after, biting you hard on your neck.   
“Y/N!” he exhaled, smiling. His blue grey eyes were boring into yours in a mixture of lust and adoration. You pulled him back for a heated kiss and when you broke away, you knew all you wanted was to kiss this guy for the rest of your life. Whatever complications you had imagined would arise were no longer there. It was just you and him. You wanted him, only him. It was as simple as that.  
“I love you, Buck.”  
The words tumbled out of your mouth before you could stop yourself. Your eyes widened in horror at what you had admitted. He stared at you in surprise, like he was not sure he had heard right.  
“I mean…I…” you mumbled, words escaping you.  
Recovering from the initial shock, Bucky leaned in again to kiss you. May be he didn’t hear you, you hoped. He broke away with a smile playing at his lips.  
“I love you too, Y/N,” he said.  
So he had heard you.  
“You do?” you asked.  
He moved to lie down by your side and pulled you close to him.  
“I do,” he said, kissing you on your forehead, “Now I can do this, right?”  
You smiled, at a loss for words. He was in love with you too.  
“So Nat told me Steve knows about us,” you said after a while.   
“What? Nat knows?!”  
“Well, it’s Nat, right?” you said matter of factly.  
“Right. Steve knows. Has known for a while and had been pestering me to talk to you. And….please don’t get mad... that was the reason he send us to Holland. He wanted me to get my shit together and talk to you. Well, I didn’t talk but, we had sex and he saw that as progress. That was when he asked us to come back,” he said, scanning you for your reaction.  
“Really? God! He’s unbelievable! That was why he sent us on that useless mission?” you asked.  
“That was why I was so mad at him then. I am sorry he can be so thick headed sometimes,” he said.  
“It’s ok. I am not mad. Some good things came out of it, right?” you said, giving him a peck on the cheek, “So you have had feelings for me for a while now?”  
“Yeah. Probably since my first day in the tower. I know I had a shitty way of showing it. And I am sorry for that,” he said.  
“It’s ok, Buck. I was not exactly an angel either. Now we just gotta make up for the lost time,” you said, leaning in to kiss him.  
You spent a long time cuddling and talking until you started hearing noises of the tower waking up.   
“Shall we go down to have breakfast?” he asked.  
“Are we gonna tell them?” you asked, getting up.  
“Only if you want to. Nat and Steve will know anyway,”  
“Let’s do it,” you said.  
And you walked downstairs hand in hand, looking very much in love and without a care in the world.  
“And for the record, I think you are the hottest,” you said as you climbed down the stairs.  
“I know,” he said, smiling.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tony's engagement party and our reader has a minor insecurity issue. But, it's all gonna be ok- she got Bucky by her side.

It was the eve of Tony and Pepper’s engagement party. You had tried every dress in your closet and had found them all unsatisfactory. You were on the edge now with only an hour left before you had to leave. The reason you were so nervous was that it was the first time you and Bucky were going in public as a couple. There would be media, paparazzi, their opinions and all that stuff. You knew it shouldn’t bother you. But, it did. You were considering borrowing one of Nat’s dresses when you heard a knock.  
“Hey, gorgeous!”  
Bucky came in looking all dapper. He was wearing a black velvet suit with a white shirt, his hair tied in a bun. He’d look great if he came in his gym clothes. You smiled at him, nervously. He kissed you on your cheek. He looked around and a frown formed on his face as he eyed your bed that had a heap of dresses on it.  
“Can’t decide what to wear?”  
“Nope!” you sighed.  
He moved to your bed and went through the dresses. He picked out a burgundy ankle length dress that had a halter neck and a thigh high slit.  
“What about this? I have seen you once in this and you looked super-hot,” he said, extending the dress towards you.  
“You think it’ll do?” you asked taking the dress from him.  
“Y/N, I bet you’d look super-hot in all these dresses. And this one too,” he said, kissing you on your forehead.  
You eyed the dress once again. He might have seen your nervousness because he took the dress from you and placing it on the chair, he pulled you closer to him.  
“Y/N, I don’t care what anyone says. Did you know that I am still the vicious Winter Soldier for some? You cannot let that get into your head. What we have is ours and ours alone. You are freaking perfect for me and it’s not gonna change. And I hope it’s the same way for you,” he said.  
“You are freaking perfect for me too,” you said, kissing him on the lips.  
“That’s settled then. Get dressed soon. We have a party to attend.”

You walked in hand in hand with Bucky amidst the flashes and microphones and noises. You were nervous as hell, but, Bucky kept looking at you, smiling lovingly and that put you at ease. Once you reached inside, the noises faded away and you were happy to see the familiar faces.  
The party began in full swing and you were drawn into conversations with some important people while Bucky had to head towards another group. You and Nat were engaged with a group of people from Tony’s company. It was getting boring and you kept glancing at Bucky who was on the other side of the hall. He kept looking at you too. You knew it was unreasonable, but, you were missing him terribly after only half an hour apart from each other. After a while he saw him headed towards the door and he looked at you meaningfully before closing it. You made an excuse to go to the restroom and left soon after. You looked up and down the hallway, when you saw him beckoning you from its far end. As you reached, he pulled you into a closet nearby.  
You stifled a yelp and asked, “What are we doing here, Buck?”  
Without answering he pulled you close and started kissing you.  
“I told you, you look superhot in this dress. Been trying to control myself for a while now,” he said as you parted for air.  
You smiled and kissed him again. He pulled your hips closer together to feel you. He was hard now and you knew you were dripping wet. In a few minutes he took you, fully dressed, your moans hopefully muffled by the noises at the party.  
“I missed you,” you said, as you got out of the closet straightening your dress.  
“I missed you, too,” he said, holding you by the waist.  
“Do you wanna get out of here?”  
“Very much,” he said.  
You two got out through the back exit, away from the cameras and called a cab. You were headed back to the tower. You messaged Nat that you had left.  
“Are you hungry?” he asked.  
“A little, maybe,” you said.  
“We haven’t yet had an official first date. What do you say to cooking dinner and having a romantic date at the tower?”  
“I would love that,” you said, giving him a peck on the cheek.  
“Maybe we can christen the kitchen counter too,” he said, smiling mischievously.  
“Tony will kill you,” you said, but very much turned on by the idea.  
“We’ll worry about it later.”  
He pulled you into a deep kiss and you were pretty sure all thoughts of dinner were out of both of your minds in a few seconds. Dinner could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. Feedbacks are welcome:)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments...all feedbacks welcome:)


End file.
